During engine operation, a cylinder head may require cooling, and a fluid jacket system containing a coolant such as water may be provided. Various regions of the cylinder head may be stressed areas with little packaging space. The head may be formed using processes including casting and molding in a tool. The head may have various features such as complex shapes and fluid passages for a cooling jacket, lubrication system, and the like. Providing these complex shapes and passages may be challenging. For example, a sand core or other lost core may be used in a low pressure process to provide the desired features; however, limitations may arise due to small dimensions, of the desired feature on packaging limitations, the core material being unable to withstand a high pressure process, the core material being crushed, the core material shifting during the process, and the resulting cylinder head losing desired features or being otherwise incomplete. Additionally, for a cylinder head formed from a composite material, cooling passages machined or directly molded into the composite material may provide insufficient thermal management and cooling for the head during engine operation.